fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs (Fable III)
A virtual Easter egg is an intentional hidden message or feature in an object such as a movie, book, CD, DVD, computer program, web page or video game. This is a list of Easter eggs scattered through out Fable III. The Matrix One of the achievements is called "We need guns, Lots of guns"... This is a line from the first Matrix movie, when Neo and Trinity are preparing to rescue Morpheus. Robin Hood reference In Mourningwood there is a grave that says 'Here lies Little John his horse stopped but he went on.' Little John, whom this grave refers to, was a member of Robin Hood's band of merry men. Scooby Doo reference In Mourningwood, a grave near the statue in the middle of the cemetery has "Mark Church. Would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for that meddling hero" written on it. This refers to the famous line of a Scooby Doo villain, when they get caught at the end of every episode. Portal There is an area in Bowerstone Market called the Hideout that you must enter as part of a quest after you become the ruler of Albion. Inside go to the first room with the tables, the left down some stairs to the kitchen, continue past this room to a prison area, in the second part of this area is a doorway on the right and some stairs down, go down them and head around the left side of the huge pile of crates. You will find a hobbe in a cell worshipping a wooden companion cube and a cake on the bench next the cell. Fable II Tribute There is a basement in Bowerstone Old Quarter that can only be entered half-way through the quest The Pen is Mightier. Inside there are many items from Fable II including Barnum's Thesaurus, the complete collection of Fable II Hero Dolls and other items related to Fable II quests. Fable II Final Boss reference During the side quest The Game, when you Kill the Baron with one hit of your sword, the three gamers will make a reference about at what kind of game can let you kill the final boss with one hit, and what a rubbish game it could be. This is a clear reference to the final boss of Fable II, you kill him just with one hit. ''Halo'' Series Reference Inside the basement in Bowerstone Old Quarter, there is also a table with multiple skulls on it. The description reads, "The skulls of brave soldiers from the 'Tough Luck' brigade'", a direct reference to the Tough Luck Skull and others found in the Halo video games. The Military Suit has a patch from the Limited Edition of Halo Wars. The Seventh Demon Door (7 being the Halo series' numerical theme) is named Cartographilia, which likely references the Halo level The Silent Cartographer (the original Halo Demo level). The sky in Cartographilia is the same as the sky in Halo's Silent Cartographer, only instead of being inside a ring you are under the ring of a lens. Lionhead Logo As soon as you enter Driftwood, head left towards the Spire as far as you can and look below you in the ocean, the logo will be on the seabed. ''The Terminator'' In Mourningwood, there is a tombstone that says, "Here lies Arnold. He won't be back." This is a reference to the film The Terminator and Arnold Schwarzenegger's famous one-liner, "I'll be back." Also, while in the Sanctuary's armoury, Jasper will often remark, "Any one of these is ideal for home defence." This is also likely a reference to The Terminator. In the film, during the scene when the Terminator is perusing weapons at a pawn shop, the clerk says this exact line. Legend of Zelda Written on a tombstone in Mourningwood is "Andrzej Zamoyski 'It's dangerous to go alone. Take this.'" A clear reference to the NES game, Legend of Zelda. Furthermore, there is a digspot over this grave which awards a toy sword. Name Pronunciation To the right of the grave of Fred of Blades there is a grave stone saying "Marcin Janiz... Marcin Janiszes... Marcin Janiszeswc. Oh, bugger it: Marcin is dead!" This is a reference to Marcin Janiszewski of Lionhead Studios. Watchmen A make up design called "Inkblot" can be purchased from a stylist. Its design resembles Rorschach from "The Watchmen" comic book series. East Hare Eggs Millfields In Millfields, in the small cemetery located right below the cemetery the Spade family is buried in, there are the Coen graves: Walter Coen, who was stabbed in broad daylight, Jeffery Coen, who was burned at sunrise, and Theodore Coen, who was shot in the dead of night. There are also statues of the brothers around Millfields; if you attack each statue with the appropriate attack at the appropriate time, the East Hare Egg will appear in the pavilion in the middle of Bower Lake. Ravenscar Keep This one can only be obtained with the Traitor's Keep DLC. In Ravenscar Keep there are eight golden skulls located inside the prison. They have to be found and shot. Once all are found go to the door that is locked in the Psychiatric Detention Block. All eight skulls will be laying on tables and the door will be opened. Inside is a note and an East Hare Egg. Secret Door If you have found both of the East Hare Eggs, they can be used to open a secret door on Clockwork Island. To get to this door, swim out to the right until you find a small cave in the wall. The door is inside. Note: If playing in co-op, the primary player should be the one to collect the eggs. If the visiting player collects either egg, it can possibly prevent the secret door from being opened. Fable II Brightwood Demon Door If you go into the Mistpeak Valley Demon Door, you'll find a "retirement home" for previously opened Demon Doors. Most of the doors just ramble, but one of them is the Brightwood Demon Door from Fable II. In the second game, he requested the Hero bring him cheese and dress up in an absurd outfit before he'd open. If you stop and listen, he admits to making up the whole cheese thing on the spot just to try and convince the Hero of Bowerstone to give up. Fable Reference Once Page tells you to leave, after earning 100 Guild Seals for the Bowerstone resistance and receiving your party costume, if you follow Ben Finn and Walter to the left, Ben asks if Walter wants to play a game of Feeble, saying that nobody can resist a game of Feeble. Cinematic Chicken's Fate When entering the kitchen to speak to the workers of the castle at the beginning of the game, a black chicken can be seen stumbling out. This is the chicken from the opening cinematic, as the same cook from the cinematic is found inside of the kitchen speaking to the workers, making the opening scene end on a lighter note. Monty Python and the Holy Grail When doing the quest The Game, the Hero fights Demonic Chickens. This may be a reference to the demonic bunny creature in the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Similarly, the chickens appear small defenceless creatures and morph into killer animals, just as the rabbit did. And when you go to the tower and fight the wolves in the quest The Game you can hear one of the quest givers state "at least it's scarier than rabbits". Also, mercenaries can, when fought, be heard saying "It's just a flesh wound." Drunken villagers can also be heard asking, "Is it true witches are made out of wood?" Irish and Scottish Flags At the docks in Bowerstone Old Quarter, where you first land during the Battle for Albion, there are two buoys hanging off the dock. The one on the left is divided into three sections and coloured in a green, white, and orange design, which matches the flag of the Republic of Ireland. On the right side, there is a blue and white buoy, signifying Scotland. Bullfrog Productions Tribute In Brian's back garden, there are three statues of frogs. This may be a tribute to the company made by Peter Molyneux, Bullfrog Productions. There is also a statue of a bullfrog on the grounds of Sunset House. FIFA World Cup Tribute Written on a Tombstone in Mourningwood is: "Inny Esther, Reaches his Final Goal, Gave us a star, Will always be remembered" This is a reference to Barcelona and Spain's Andres Iniesta, who scored a goal in the FIFA World Cup Final 2010 to give Spain the Cup (Teams that win the FIFA World Cup receive a star above their logo). Star Wars During the side quest The Game, near the end the princess says "Help me hero, you're my only hope." This may be a reference to the film Star Wars IV: A New Hope. Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy There is a man named Arthur who enjoys writing insulting letters to almost everyone in Albion (his letters can be found in many houses and locations), and on one occasion you have to deliver his last insulting letter to Zachary in Brightwall (last because Z is at the end of the alphabet). This is a reference to Wowbagger the Infinitely Prolonged from the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, where he strives to insult every known sentient being in the universe in alphabetical order (also, his name is Arthur, the name of the 'protagonist' Arthur Dent in the series). Sweeney Todd In Understone, there is a house called, The Sandgoose Museum. On the first floor, you will see a few pies on display, referencing a pie shop. On the second floor, there is a chair facing a window with straps and a trap door behind it. In the basement you will find a chest and a Cook's Hat. Dead Parrot When fighting the Hobbes in Reaver's Manor, if the Hero kills a Hobbe with a stunning move, the announcer (voiced by Jonathan Ross) exclaims, "That Hobbe is DEAD! He is deceased! That Hobbe is passed on! He is no more! He's shuffled off this mortal coil!" This is an obvious reference to the famous Monty Python skit, Pet Shop, also known as Dead Parrot. Monkey Island Series In the Mercenary Camp, there are several gravestones. One of which reads "Kevin Fairbairn. Tried to hold his breath for ten minutes." This is a reference to the Monkey Island series in which its protagonist, Guybrush Threepwood, has the ability to hold his breath for 10 minutes. Big Blue Crate In Bowerstone Industrial, in Reaver's factory building that can be converted into a school, as soon as you enter there is a pile of crates to the left. If you go around them you will see an artist's paint palette in a crate and a painted image of a blue square character with an emoticon face on one side of the crate and another square emoticon character that looks like it has a chunk bitten out of it on the other side. This is a reference to Big Blue Box, a satellite development team of Lionhead Studios who worked on the first Fable. The Lost World: Jurassic Park In Mourningwood, there is a tombstone that reads: "John Hicks. Went into the long grass." This is a reference to the film The Lost World: Jurassic Park, in which there is a scene where a large group of hunters, fleeing from a Tyrannosaurus Rex, attempts to cross a field of tall grass, as a desperate lone hunter repeatedly yells, "Don't go into the long grass!", which is teeming with hidden Velociraptors. Sonny Curtis In Mourningwood, there is a tombstone that reads: "Mark Atkinson. Fought the law. The law won." This is a reference to the famous song "I Fought the Law" by Sonny Curtis, which has been subsequently covered by artists such as Bobby Fuller Four and The Clash. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves In the Traitor's Keep DLC, a group of eight tombstones can be found on the grounds of the Godwin Estate, between the zoo area and the generator shed. The large tombstone in the center is marked: "Skull White." The graves on the left and right bear the names Ploppy, Unsightly, Constipated, Phlegmy, Sarcastic, Seedy, and Cantankerous. This is a reference to the classic fairy tale "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." Culture Club At the Godwin Estate, one of the animal exhibits is marked: "Calmer Chameleons. You won't be able to spot them. They come and go." This is a reference to the song "Karma Chameleon" by the 80's British band Culture Club. Stephen King In the pet cemetery on the grounds of the Godwin Estate, there is a tombstone that reads: "Winston. You were supposed to come back to life. Did I get the wrong sematary?" This is a reference to the Stephen King novel Pet Sematary, the plot of which revolves around a Native American burial ground that has the power to bring anything interred within it back to life. The name "Winston" refers to the protagonist's pet cat, "Winston Churchill." Aliens Another tombstone in the Godwin Estate's pet cemetery reads: "Hudson. Game over, boy." This is a reference to the film Aliens and actor Bill Paxton's character "PFC Hudson", who is known for his famous line, "Game over, man! Game over!" Fable Reference When checking the Ravenscar Keep armoury, the Hero may find a note on a table left by one of the prison guards, detailing the idea made by another guard to force the prisoners to strip down to their pants and run around the prison in a race, and how he can't help but feel like it's a bad idea. This is a reference to the Hero of Oakvale having to do so while incarcerated in Bargate Prison in Fable and Fable: TLC. Florence Nightingale In Mourningwood, there is a tombstone that reads: "Florence. Killed by rabid nightingales." This is a reference to the 19th century English nurse Florence Nightingale. Sleeping Tombstone In the small graveyard of Silverpines, there is a tombstone with the epitaph of: "George Backer. 'Quiet please. I'm finally sleeping'". When approached the sounds similar to that of a Hobbe sleeping can be heard. Tribute to Russel Shaw In Silverpines, in the cemetery, between two monk statues there is a gravestone that reads: "Russ Shaw. We hummed it. He played it." Hobson the Royal Advisor Internally, his name may refer to his somewhat menacing character, "hobbe's son." It may also be a reference to "Hobson's choice," i.e., "take it or leave it," named after English stable owner Thomas Hobson. Hobson is also the name of John Gielgud's (and now Helen Mirren's) character in the film "Arthur." The Nine Days' Queen During the quest The Pen is Mightier..., while searching for the book "The Invocation of the Watchers", the Hero will be sent into a house in Bowerstone Old Quarter which contains many different exhibits. One of these exhibits is a jar containing a brain that supposedly belonged to a "Lady Jane Grey". This is most likely a reference to Lady Jane Grey, great-granddaughter of Henry VII of England. Lady Jane Grey was the Queen of England and Ireland from July 10th 1553 to July 19th 1553, after which she was beheaded for high treason. This could also be a reference to Lady Grey of Fable and Fable II. Walk on the Wild Side In Mourningwood, there is a tombstone that reads "Alun Williams. Or was it Steve?" This is a reference to the sketch comedy show Walk on the Wild Side on BBC One. The epitaph refers to a particular sketch which features a gopher attempting to hail a fellow gopher by repeatedly calling the names "Alun" and "Steve". Jason Manford, who voices Private Jammy, is a writer and cast member on the show. Pac-Man During the quest Weight of the World, if you decide to build/renovate the orphanage, you can find a reference to Pac-Man. To find the reference, enter the orphanage and take the first door on your left. In this dining room you will find a small table on which sits a pie with a piece cut out and what seem to be three oranges in front of it. There is also a white plate with two apples which likely represents a ghost. Team Fortress 2 Inside a graveyard, you can see a tombstone that says "Here lies Adam Simmons. Bonk!" Based off a line made by the Scout. Jack of Blades Reference In Mourningwood, there is a tombstone that reads "Here lies the brother of the notorious Jack, Fred of Blades." Obviously, a reference to Jack of Blades, the main antagonist from the first Fable. Jack and the Beanstalk While participating in the chicken races you can hear a man say that he lost his magic beans betting on the chickens. 8 Mile In Brightwall at the start of the game when you take the bandits clothes, Walter will say "His real name's Clarence but everyone calls him Jimmy." Clarence is Papa Doc's real name and Jimmy is Rabbit's (Eminem's character) real name. KFC Reference In Brightwall Village, when you bet on the chicken races there is a chicken named The Colonel, which is a reference to Colonel Sanders, the founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC). Little Orphan Anne In the Bowerstone Industrial Orphanage, on the furthermost right-hand bed, there is a red haired little girl up for adoption named "Anne", a reference to the comic strip "Little Orphan Annie" and the Broadway Musical simply titled "Annie". The I.T Crowd In Mourningwood, there is a tombstone that reads "Christopher Kembry. 'That damned wizard! Twenty gold pieces and I'm ruined on fairy dust." this is based on a quote from the I.T crowd in which Douglas Renholm states "Damn that sorcerer! 20 gold pieces and I'm wankered on Rohypnol!" I, Robot. You, Idiot The name of this Fable III achievement could possibly be a reference to any of the following. It is likely a reference to I, Robot, a collection of nine robot-themed science fiction stories from author Isaac Asimov. However, it is most likely a reference to the Buffy The Vampire Slayer first season episode, I Robot, You Jane, given the prevalence of other Buffy references across the series. The episode's title, in turn, is a reference to the the phrase "Me Tarzan, You Jane", coined by Edgar Rice Burroughs in his Tarzan novels, as well as the aforementioned I, Robot short story collection by Isaac Asimov. It could be a reference to the movie with the same name starring Will Smith. Sparrow's Caravan Once you pay the nobleman, Griffith Smith, 750 gold in Millfields, leave and return at a later time. He will have built a bridge to the other side, where the gypsy camp was in Fable II. Go to Driftwood and do the series of quests which culminate in going and delivering a note to the carpenter in Silverpines. Once they build their town on the islands, go to the bigger island on the far right. You will be able to access the strength flit switch, but look at the sign to buy the caravan closest to the flit switch and the caravan is called "Sparrow's Caravan". Category:Gameplay Category:Fable III